Safe Place
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: Sequel to Snap Out of It! Major JIBBS smut at the beginning of chapter 1 tell me if I should change the rating. Well it might change even for later chapters. I don't know. So yeah it may be rated M in the future. Please review!
1. Sleepover, Shower, Note, and Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS I just own Sophia.**

**A/N: So here's the sequel to Snap Out of It!!! I hope you all like it.**

Sun blazed through the windows and its rays found its way to the occupants in bed. The woman squirmed and turned her face to be rid of the sun on her face. A groan escaped the man's lips.

"Good morning, unfortunately," Jethro looked over to her as she turned in his arms, "well it's not a total unfortunate good morning."

She laughed still half asleep, "When did you get so sweet?"

"What? That hurt, Jen, I'm hurt."

"Oh shush," she lifted her head up and lightly kissed him. Thought it didn't stay that way for long. He circled his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him; their very naked bodies in contact. Their tongues fought for dominance but he eventually let her take over. When they broke for air they grinned widely.

"We need to get up," Jen said.

"No we don't."

"Yes, as much as it pains me and all I want to do is stay in bed with you we need to get up and go to work, Jethro," she said but her protests didn't work.

"We could call in sick ya know."

"No," she stated but it only made him tighten his grip on her and she felt his arousal against her inner thigh.

"Come on, Jen," Jethro pleaded.

"What about Sophia?" Jen asked stating it matter-of-factly.

"It's Friday she has school and she can stay at a friend's house this weekend," he replied knowing he had already won.

"Fine. But lets take a shower first," she said.

"Ready for round two already, Jen?"

"Something like that," with that he got out of bed and didn't bother pulling on anything to cover himself and went into the en-suite bathroom and started the shower. She hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it knowing that Sophia wouldn't dare come in here if it was locked because she would easily see the discarded clothing of both her aunt's and Gibbs' clothing in the bedroom.

Jen half-attempted to sneak up on Gibbs and he knew it too, so when she was inches away he turned around and pulled her into a kiss that took her breath away. They stopped the kiss before it went any further so they could continue it in the shower.

"I think we need to get in there before the hot water runs out. And before you decide to take me right here," she stated. They stepped into the show and he immediately backed her up against the wall. He grabbed the soap from behind him and gently started to lather her up in soap. The way he caressed her body drew soft moans of pleasure from her lips. He got to his down on his knees and traced the soap up her legs and then moved the soap bar up her inner thighs. He got higher and higher finally reached the destination they both wanted him to reach. He ran the soap over it drawing a half-suppressed mix between a moan and cry of immense pleasure from Jen's lips. She reached down to grasp his wrist and said:

"No more teasing. Stand back up. NOW!!!" he did what he was told. He dropped the bar of soap in the process. Neither of them cared though. She ran her hands all over him. She stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed his arousal against her. Jen hooked her legs around Jethro's waist; he took the hint and thrusted into her. They began their rhythm and neither of them spoke. No words were necessary for their intimacy. There never has been. When they reached their climax they met each other halfway and kissed. Moments later she unhooked her legs from his waist and stood she leaned against the tile and he leaned against her.

"Mhhhh that felt… amazing. Oh God that was great," Jen said looking up at him.

He moved her now tangled water drenched hair away from her face and said, "Yeah. Jen, lets actually take a shower."

She laughed, "Okay," he reached down and got the bar of soap which in turn made her take a gander at his ass. He didn't mind though.

They showered and stole kisses in the process. Jen exited first and got them both towels from the cabinet next to the shower cubicle. He got out after he turned the water off. She handed him a towel as she was in the process of wrapping one around herself. He tied his around his waist and then wrapped his arms around her; her back against his chest.

"I'm hungry and not for what you are thinking about. Get your mind out of the gutter, Jethro."

"Awe come on, Jen it's such a nice place though as opposed to popular belief," he replied. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but it didn't work so she just let him cling to her like that. They walked back into the bedroom and he finally let her go. He pulled on his t-shirt and boxers; she went over to her draws to find some sweats and got dressed.

They walked downstairs and found a note on the table. It was from Sophia and it said:

_Dear Aunt Jen and future 'Uncle Jethro' (maybe hopefully. Anyways just kidding or am I? Back to the note…),_

_Aunt Jen, I walked into your room this morning to ask your opinion on an outfit but soon saw your and Gibbs' clothes strewn everywhere and then I saw the bathroom door shut and I supposed it was also locked. I took the hint; I hope you guys had a good sleepover (well there probably wasn't much sleeping involved more along the lines of 'Nocturnal Activites' if ya catch my drift) and walked right out of there. Since Noemi has the weekend off starting today I made breakfast for you two. Coffee included I know how much you guys are addicted to that stuff. As for the outfit situation I webcamed Ziva and no I didn't mention Gibbs being here or anything like that and I got her opinion, also I guessed that you guys would want a weekend to yourselves so I called my friend Stephanie and asked if I could stay with her for the weekend and she said I could. So I got my duffel bag and packed. No worries. By the way I better get a little cousin out of this because I went all that trouble so you guys could have a weekend to how should I put this oh yeah thanks to Abby's snooping so you guys can re-live Europe if catch my drift. Love ya._

_Love,_

_Sophia_

"Jen, that niece of yours is something…" she put a hand over his mouth.

"I know, Jethro," she replied and he jokingly kissed her palm of the hand that was over his mouth. She pulled her hand away and grinned.

They looked over to the kitchen table and laughed. There was breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, toast with a jar of jelly for Jen next to her plate, scrambled eggs, and last but most definitely not least in both of their books; coffee. Jen rolled her eyes and smiled softly. Jen and Jethro sat down at the table and began eating.

* * *

**A/N2: There's the first chapter. Virtual cookies to anyone that can guess where the phrase 'Nocturnal Activities' is from. Hint three words: think Sophia's background. Look at the third chapter of the letter if you don't remember. Yes I know that Sophia's friends' name is the same as Gibbs' third ex-wife but I didn't know it when I created the character Stephanie for another un-posted story that I don't really feel like posting. It wouldn't make a difference in Sophia's background anyways. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 will be up by tomorrow. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love hearing what you think. AND if at least 10 people don't review I won't post a single story or anything EVER AGAIN. I MEAN IT!!! I'M DEAD SERIOUS!!!!! So you people better start review cause I know you can. If all you say is 'Good chapter can't wait for more' or something like that I don't care. That counts as an acceptable review for me. Even just writing the word 'Great' or something is fine. Even to tell me it sucks. Next chapter will be slightly agnsty because of what they talk about. Chapter 2 is called 'What did he really do to you Jen?' **

* * *


	2. What did he REALLY do to you Jen?

**Disclaimer: i don't own NCIS.**

* * *

The morning passed quickly due to the fact that Jen and Jethro just spent time cuddling and 'other things'. Now they were sitting in her study. Jethro wanted to bring up a _certain _issue but he didn't know if he should.

He decided, "Jen," he started running a hand up and down her arm.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"We need to talk more about _why_ the La Grenouille thing consumed you, please come on. You can cry. Just tell me why," she looked him straight in the eye.

"He killed my father and I know it. And I know he was trying to manipulate my mind into thinking that my father was really alive."

"Jen I know this is gonna be hard but I know there is something more to it than just that. What is it. Tell me. What you tell me doesn't leave this conversation. Ever. Please, Jen."

"You know what I can't believe?" she said her tone sounding lighter than before.

"What?"

"You've said please twice in the last five minutes. That's something I wouldn't expect Leroy Jethro Gibbs to do."

He laughed a little, "Ha ha, Jen but come on tell me what it is that he did to you," he reached over to her side of the couch they were sitting on and scooped her up in his arms; putting her in his lap. He stretched his legs out and she did the same on top of his so they were laying on the couch and perched up against the armrest of the side of the couch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested them on her stomach.

She took a deep breath, "I met him when I was about 18 I guess. I came home for the weekend from my first semester of collage and my father and him were in here smoking cigars and drinking scotch," she began, "my father introduced us and I had a bad feeling from the start. So ya know he left and everything seemed pretty normal. I went back to school and hadn't seen him and didn't see him till some odd years later in '93. That time I came to come and visit my dad for the weekend and since I had a spare key to this house I just unlocked the door. I saw them fighting in the study and I tried to get them to stop. They cooled off and I was up in my room reading. I heard a knock at the door thinking it was my dad so I said come in. Well it wasn't it was La Grenouille. He told me my dad and him had settled their argument and my father had fallen asleep in one of the chairs. So La Grenouille locked my bedroom door and…" she trailed off and started to cry.

"It's ok you don't have to continue," he soothed kissing her hair and taking one of his hands off of her stomach, leaned her forward slightly and began to rub circles on her back.

"No Jethro, I need to tell someone this," she said. He dropped his hand from her back and they went back to their previous position, "well I started to freak a little," she continued, "he said things like you're such a beautiful young woman. You probably have dozens of men pining for you. Then he reached out to touch my cheek and I immediately pushed his hand away. All of a… all of a sudden he just lunged at me and I screamed… I felt him trying put his hands all over me. The next thing that happened I still can't explain to this day. I shut my eyes wishing I was anywhere but my room and then I opened my eyes and I didn't see him and he wasn't anywhere near me. I was in here. In the other chair that my father wasn't in. Well I got up and woke my dad. I told him what happened well at least of what I was comfortable of sharing but at the same time gave him the gist of what happened and then he saw La Grenouille leave. I could've sworn I saw him duck out the back of my house the night my dad died. I went into this sort of depression like state after that and felt immensely lonely. For two years I was like that. Nobody was there. Everything and anything in this house just was empty and haunting-like. I felt like never coming back here again but at the same time I felt like this house was my lifeline. As you know in '97 I joined NCIS and was assigned to your team. I finally felt like I had to get my life together and put some priorities in a straight path. Then once you and I left for Europe a year later… and after that second night in Marseille it felt like there was another path I could take instead of just the one straight path. The reason I left was because I was too confused and too accustomed to that original path. Now I know that it's the biggest mistake of my life. How would you even want me…" he took one of his hands and turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Don't you ever say that. I can't believe that he… he tried…"

"I know, Jethro," she turned around all the way and laid on top of him.

"I want you back. I want us. Don't you ever think anything different. This, us, is in for the long haul. Are you in it for the long haul because I need to know, Jen."

"Jethro, I am in it for the long haul," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm not going anywhere this time because this is the only place I want to be. That I'll ever want to be. I'm not saying that we have to have kids cause I know how you feel about…" he cut her off.

"Hey, you know what, ever since after Shannon died and then I met you, you are the only person I'd thought of ever having kids with," she looked at him slightly amazed that he's being so open.

"Really? Umm Jethro there's something I should tell you. If you want to leave go ahead. But I need to tell you something," she sat up and so did he, she took a deep breath, "when I left you in Paris I soon discovered I was almost three months… pregnant," she looked down on the floor, "I knew it was yours there was no doubt. I kept her, her name's Jessica Elizabeth. Everybody calls her Jessi though. She's got your eyes, your facial structure, though she has my red hair, she got her stubbornness from us, here's the thing you should be proud of; she mastered the 'Gibbs stare'. Every time that she doesn't get her way she gives me that stare and I see you. Since the day she knew how to contradict me, even if she didn't even know what that word means. She lives with my aunt and uncle in South Carolina. I haven't visited in a while. If you want you can come with me. I want you to meet your daughter. I deeply regret not telling you. I want her to know who her father is. The only thing she knows is that you're alive and I'm making sure you're safe and will eventually have her meet you. Again Jethro if you want to walk out that door because you're mad because I kept this from you I don't blame you. I don't blame you at all."

He took in a deep breath and sighed, "Jen, that's umm a lot to take in. Yeah I want to meet her. She should be right around nine right?"

"Yeah. She turns nine in October, she was born on Halloween. We're always laughing about that. I was actually almost a week overdue. But on Halloween she decided to make her arrival into the world. She's like you; has her own schedule and doesn't change it she makes other people work around hers," Jen finally looked up at Jethro and gave a soft smile.

"Well that must be fun for her birthday parties. I'm not gonna leave, Jen. I don't care for your reasoning for not telling me. You told me and you want me to know her and I want to know her. She should move in here. I don't think Sophia would mind… wait does Sophia know about her?"

"Nope. It sort of shocked me that she hadn't tried to investigate were I would always go for weekends and I'm always saying that they are conferences. Since she didn't know I wanted to tell you first. If it makes you feel better no one that we know, knows. That's including Ziva. Well okay so she knows I have a daughter but she doesn't know who the father is. Though I think from what Sophia opened up her big fat mouth about and other clues for the past couple years I think she caught on but hasn't said anything. I'm so happy you're not mad. You can be ya know. Again I don't blame you if you are."

"I am seriously not mad, Jen," he leaned over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You wanna see a picture of her?"

"Definitely," he replied. She got up and walked over to her desk and unlocked one of the doors using a key that was on her key ring that was sitting on her desk. She pulled out a burgundy colored semi-worn photo album.

"This is just one of the albums. I pulled this one out because it has pictures of us in Europe and then the rest are of Jessi over the years. Even a couple that my aunt took in the hospital the day after Jessi was born," Jen sat down on the couch and Gibbs pulled her to his side and she snuggled into him some. Jen opened up the photo album and they began looking through pictures. The ones from Europe taken some odd years ago they knew the story behind each one.

They finally got to the pictures of Jessi. The first ones were from the hospital. Jen was in a rocking chair holding Jessi; Jen was looking up at the camera. Jessi was holding her mother's pinkie and yawning. Gibbs smiled at this. He saw the look on Jen's face in the picture. An expression of overwhelming joy and happiness but a hint of sadness because he wasn't there. Not for Jessi's birth, not for Jen's pregnancy, not for the past almost nine years. His expression grew solemn and he just stayed quiet while looking through the pictures of his and Jen's daughter. He couldn't believe that he had a daughter again much less with the only person he truly loved after Shannon died.

"This is the most recent. It's her school picture from this past year," Jen said breaking Jethro's thoughts. He looked at the picture and smiled. Jessi was the spiting image of Jen. Except for like Jen said the bone structure of her face and the eyes. Jessi's eyes were most definitely just like his.

"Jen back to my other point. I really think she should move in here. We're in this relationship for the long haul and I want wake up every morning to you and hear her coming down the stairs to come and eat breakfast with us. And don't think you'll be replacements for Shannon and Kelly. Because you aren't you never will be. I loved what I had with Shannon and Kelly. But they were my past and you and Jessi, are my future, Hell, I'll admit even though she's a pain in the ass, so is Sophia. I might even let her call me Uncle Jethro. I haven't decided yet though," Jen bit her lip and laughed afterwards. Then she looked up at Gibbs.

"Why do you love me so much?"

"I don't know Jen, I just do. And don't tell DiNozzo I said anything that would make me sound like a softy."

"Just admit it, Jethro. You're a big soft lug at heart. Just one of the many reasons why I love you," she put the photo album on the table and the wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He moved her so she straddled him. His arms gripped tightly around her waist pulling her impossibly closer to him. She moan in his mouth at his actions. Once they broke for air she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you, Jen," he breathed.

"Love you too," she replied looking into his eyes. They were in this for the long haul and the only thing she had to cross off her list was having Jethro meet their nine year old daughter.

* * *

**A/N: Ok people I wanted to put this up and although I only got 7 reviews I want more!!! I said i wanted 10 reviews for chapter 1 but whatever. I want at least 5 for this chapter because the third chapter is also uploaded as well.**


	3. DAAADDDDDYYYY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**A/N:Here's chapter three**

**DAAAADDDDDDYYYYY!!!!! **

It had been two weeks since Jen and Gibbs had talked and they were still together. Jen told Sophia about Jessi the night after she came back from her friend Stephanie's house. Sophia was thrilled. She finally had a little cousin. Though she told Jenny and Gibbs that she wouldn't mind having two little cousins. That might've made Jen laugh but Gibbs wanted to head slap Sophia every time he saw her but he didn't. Jen made sure of that. No one but now Ducky, Sophia, and the team knew about Jessi and they were anxious to meet her. But first Jen was going to take Gibbs down to South Carolina to meet Jessi. Sophia thought that her aunt and Gibbs should just go and she would stay with Ziva for about a week or Abby. It didn't really matter.

"Jethro are you nervous. You can be. You don't have to be big badass Marine. Especially around your daughter, okay?" Jen said. They had arrived in South Carolina and they were in the back of a cab heading to Jen's aunt and uncle's house.

"I'm a little nervous but I think it'll go over well."

"How can you be so sure. Not to sound pessimistic but how?" Jen inquired.

"Well, for starters Abby isn't here to scream Gibblet every five seconds, Sophia isn't here just because well Sophia is Sophia, and DiNozzo isn't here to infuse our daughter's brain with movie trivia from the time that we get here and the time we leave," Jen let out a laugh and put her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"You know what. I love it when you say our daughter. I'm going to tell my aunt and uncle that we want Jessi to come live with us and Jessi's always wanted to come and live with me. Now she has her whole family. I was afraid you would be mad, but I am so happy you're not."

"We're here," the cabby announced. Jen lifted her head off Gibbs' shoulder and Gibbs got out then let Jen out. Gibbs paid the cabby and Jen and Gibbs walked up the walkway with their bags. Jen put one of hers down and rung the doorbell. A few moments later a semi-old women opened the door.

"Jennifer!! How good to see you. I'm so glad you came," the women enveloped Jen in a hug.

"I know it's good to see you too Aunt Melinda," Jen replied. They ended the hug.

"Well, now what's your name? Wait, I know who you are you're Jessi father. But what's your name?"

"How did you know I was Jessi's father? And my name's Jethro Gibbs but call me Gibbs."

"Okay, Gibbs I can tell. Jessi's got your eyes. I don't think Jennifer has many male friends that probably have eyes that look just like Jessi's. And she also gave me a semi-vague description of you over the phone. So the silver hair gave it away."

He looked over to Jen and she just smirked. Melinda let them inside and Melinda's husband, George took Jen and Gibbs' bags up to a guest room and Melinda, Jen, and Gibbs went into the living room and sat down.

"Jessi's at school she should be home any time now actually. She takes the bus," as if on queue Jessi walked through the door. She looked over into the living room and put down her books.

"Mom!! I'm so happy you're here!!!!!!" Jessi ran over and gave her mom a hug.

"I know I wanted to come and see you. Also there's something I have to tell you. Aunt Melinda could you give us some time alone with Jessi?" Jen said looking up to her aunt.

"Sure take all the time you want. I'll start dinner. Gibbs you're not allergic to anything are you?"

"No ma'am," he replied. Melinda left and closed the French doors that connected the foyer to the living room.

"Mom, who's this?" Jessi asked.

"This is what we need to tell you. Also afterwards we need to ask you something," Jessi nodded, "Jessi this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he's your father," Jen grabbed Jethro's hand and he squeezed hers to give her some support.

"Really?"

"Yeah Jessi," Jessi got up from the chair she was sitting in after the hug between her and her mother and walked over to Gibbs.

"YES!!!!" was all Jessi could say and gave Gibbs a hug. He returned it and smiled wide.

Jessi sat in her father's lap, "I've been waiting to meet you for so long, dad!!!"

"Same here, Jessi. When your mom told me about you I'd say about two weeks ago, I couldn't wait to meet you."

"You didn't know about me?"

"Umm.."

"I don't care. You know about me now and I have both my parents in my life."

"You sound like your mother. Very articulated speech. I heard you mastered my stare. You know that stare that you give people when you're mad or annoyed about something," Jessi nodded, "that's called a Gibbs stare."

"Cool," Jessi said.

"Jessi, we want to ask you something," Jen said.

"What?"

"Do you want to come live with us? I know you just started school but do you?"

"Yes. I can make new friends and man invented a thing called a phone so I can talk to the ones I have here. I want to come and live with you guys!!!"

"There's one more thing. My niece well she really isn't my niece her mother and me were cousins and so I just let her call me Aunt Jen but she lives with me. Your father and I just recently got back together and he has been gradually moving his things into my house. Sophia said that she really wants you to move in. There's a lot of bedrooms in my house if you don't remember since you were I think one the last time you were there and Sophia said that you can have the bedroom next to hers. Or well to me or your dad it doesn't matter which one is your room."

"Okay. What's Sophia like?"

"Annoying," Jen and Gibbs said in unison.

"Awe that's mean," Jessi said.

"Well it's sort of a lovable type annoyance. Everyone loves her. She just annoys people when she knows she can get away with it. Especially DiNozzo."

"Who's DiNozzo?"

"Someone we work with," Jessi got up and sat next to her mother on the couch then Jen scooted closer to Gibbs on the couch. He put his arm around her shoulders and Jessi smiled.

'_I'm finally going to have the dream family I've wanted since Jessi was born,' _Jen thought to herself, _'no one's ever going to take this away from me.'_

**A/N2: I didn't know how to end this chapter but I hope you're happy with it. All I have to do is finish writing the epilogue with will take place about a little over a month before How Far We've Come starts. **

* * *


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**A/N: i want to thank my friend Tiff for getting up my butt and making me finish this**

_One and a half years later_

"Jen wake up. Jen wake up."

"What?" she asked she turned in his arms and stroked his face.

"We need to get up."

"Oh right, uh oh. Here we go," Jen leaped out of Jethro's embrace and jolted to the bathroom. She upchucked what was her dinner then late night snack. She felt Jethro come up behind her and pull her now shoulder length strawberry blond hair back as she puked her guts out. They had found out that Jen was pregnant after she went to go get her usual checkup and so she was now almost four months along. Last night was the first time she and Jethro had noticed a slight baby bump that was their child. Jenny hoped that this was one of the last days she had to experience morning sickness. She didn't know why they called it morning sickness. It happened morning, noon, and night. Jen leaned back into Jethro after she was done. She closed her eyes trying get her vision back to normal since she saw double after she lifted her head up. She felt Jethro reached for something and heard the water from the sink turned on then off.

"Here you go, Jen," he pressed a cold washcloth to her forehead and started patting it against her forehead then moved down her cheeks since they looked extremely flushed. He flushed the toilet with his free hand then placed it on her stomach.

"Thank you, Jethro. This is one of the many reasons I love you," Jen said laughing softly. She put her hand over his on her stomach and looked down, "you really have to stop with making mommy throw up," she said to her stomach getting a chuckle out of Jethro.

"I'll start getting dressed and you can finished in here, okay. And I'll go wake Jessi up," Jethro said standing back up then helping Jen up. She gave him a weak smile and then he placed a loving kiss to her forehead then exiting the bathroom.

Sophia was downstairs fixing her aunt's tea since Jen couldn't have coffee and already had the coffee maker going since she was just as abnormally addicted to the stuff thanks to both heredity and her aunt since she could pick up a coffee mug correctly. It was decaf at first but as Sophia got older, since before she actually moved in with her aunt but she stayed there a lot, her aunt let her switch to regular coffee, and for Gibbs. Sometimes Sophia or Gibbs let Jessi have a couple sips but mostly Sophia with her aunt and Gibbs' permission since Sophia put coffee creamer and sugar substitute packages in her coffee. She heard the familiar trot coming from the stairs. Then a semi-loud similar trot came from the stairs moments later.

"Morning Gibbs, morning Jessi. Coffee is being made and I just made Aunt Jen's tea."

"Morning Sophia!!!" Jessi said perkingly. Jessi, Gibbs, and Jen were morning people, Sophia not so much. She just gave a smile as Jessi sat down at the kitchen table. Gibbs poured himself a cup of coffee then Sophia turned around and got her own. Five minutes later Jen came down the stairs.

"Morning Aunt Jen," Sophia said trying not to sound half-asleep.

"Morning Sophia," Jen said picking up her mug of green tea.

"Morning mom!!!" Jessi said. Jen walked around the island and went over to the kitchen table and kissed the top of her daughter's head then sat down at the table as well.

Sophia finished the last of her coffee and then ate the last bit of her cinnamon and spice flavored oatmeal, "I have to get to school. Hey Jessi remember we're gonna go to the library and I'm going to help you with you science project since Aunt Jen and Gibbs are working till what was it 9 o' clock. So yeah I'll bring you home and pick you up from school I think Aunt Jen wrote the note so the school doesn't go crazy when I come to pick you up and they don't know who I am. Bye," Sophia said and walked out the door and got onto the bus.

"Mom please tell me you wrote the note," Jessi said.

"Yes sweetheart I did don't worry."

"Okay," Jessi got up and walked over, opened up the freezer, pulled out the box of frozen waffles, and then popped two of them in the toaster.

Later that morning Jessi had already been dropped off at school and Jen and Gibbs were in the elevator.

"So Jethro this morning I have a meeting with SecNav so don't piss off any other agencies or anyone for that matter. Well just never mind just don't okay?" Jen looked over to him and he apparently looked down towards the ground but in her direction.

"Jethro are you even listening to me? I pretty much said be a good boy because I have a meeting with SecNav and I don't want to be interrupted because you pissed someone off. Okay? Jethro hello?"

"I heard you, Jen."

"What are you staring at?" she inquired.

"Nothing just…" he walked behind her and circled his arms around her waist then rubbing her abdomen.

"Him or her," she said laughing. "Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?"

"It won't matter to me."

"I want it to be a boy. Ya know since we already have a girl and then it'll be one boy, one girl," she stated.

"Do you want more kids after this little guy?"

"Depends…"

"Depends on what?" just then the elevator doors dinged open and Gibbs released his hold on Jen and led her out of the elevator.

She whispered into his ear, "Depends on if we do have a boy, if he acts like you."

She was just about to walk away but he caught her arm, "Jen what's that mean?"

"I don't want two boats being built in my basement at the same time, I still can't believe you convinced me to let you put the boat in my basement. How you did I'll never know," he laughed then whispered into _her _ear.

"I think you know and look where it got you," he placed a hand on her stomach.

"You never cease to amaze me, Jethro, I'll see you later."

"Okay," he kissed her cheek and she walked away. He walked into the bullpen and watched her go up the stairs making sure she was okay. Ever since they found out Jen was pregnant he had been keeping a watchful eye on her especially when she went up those stairs.

"What was that about boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"That was about none of your business DiNozzo. Finish up those case reports all of you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had been going good so far. It was now 2:00pm. And around 12:30pm. Jethro had brought her lunch. What made Jen very happy was that she could keep it down. Jen had to yet again go into MTAC to oversee an undercover op. She paced back and forth waiting for the feed to come up on screen.

Later she was almost done in MTAC then she started feel slightly dizzy so she got up once the feed was cut and apparently got up to fast. She dropped her file felt herself loose her balance and fall. She placed her right hand to her stomach hoping that at least her baby would be okay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Jessi I use this acronym in school to help me remember the planets. My Very Educated Monster Just Stampeded Upon Nine Pop-tarts. Get it? My for Mercury, Very for Venus, Educated for Earth, Monster for Mars, Just for Jupiter, Stampeded for Saturn, Upon for Uranus, Nine for Neptune, Pop-tarts for Pluto."

"Yeah I get it. Umm Sophia. What happened between my mom and my dad?"

"Well…" Sophia was thankfully cut off by her phone vibrating. She saw the caller ID was Gibbs.

"Hey Gibbs what?"

"Sophia it's Jen she fainted in MTAC and she's been taken to the hospital she's okay for the most part but she did get a bump to the head."

"Okay I'll drive Jessi there," she hung up with Gibbs and turned to Jessi, "Jessi that was your dad. Your mom's in the hospital she just fainted and got a bump to the head but we need to get over there," Jessi nodded. Sophia drove as fast as she could. There were some beeping of horns from behind her thanks to some driving tips she picked up from Ziva.

They arrived at the hospital and saw Gibbs in the lobby.

"Come on. She's just sleeping now. Like I said she's fine for the most part."

"Dad what about the baby?"

Gibbs leaned down to meet Jessi's eyes, "The baby's going to be okay sweet heart come on."

They walked down and into the elevator. The trio stepped off and Gibbs led them to Jen's hospital room. Jen was awake and looking out the window from her hospital bed with a hand over her stomach.

"Mom!!!!" Jessi ran over to her mother and hugged her.

"Hey sweetheart," Jen hugged her back. Gibbs and Sophia walked over to Jen's hospital bed and Jen released Jessi from the hug.

"How ya feeling, Aunt Jen?" Sophia asked.

"Good," she replied. Just then the doctor came in.

"Hello Ms. Shepard how are you feeling?"

"Very good thank you."

"Well who are these two young ladies?"

"The older one is my niece Sophia and the younger one is my daughter Jessi."

"Nice to meet both of you."

"Well, Ms. Shepard we've scheduled a sonogram to make sure the baby is healthy and ok?"

"Alright," Jen said.

Two hours later Jen was with Gibbs, and they let Sophia and Jessi come too so they were all in a hospital room waiting for the obstetrician to come in. Then a women came in and smiled.

"Jenny why don't you hop up on the table, lay down, and pull up your shirt," Jenny did as what the woman told her to do. The doctor squeezed some gel onto Jen's stomach and then after a minute or two the doctor got out a nozzle and moved it on top of Jenny's stomach.

"Here we are. I think we can see if the baby's a boy or a girl do you want to know? Oh and who are those two young ladies over there?"

Jen looked over to Gibbs who nodded and Jen replied, "Yes we want to know and the older one is my niece Sophia and the younger one is Jethro and I's daughter Jessi."

"Hello girls. Umm okay well…" the doctor moved the nozzle around some more then stopped, "okay well it looks like you're having a boy. And he looks perfectly healthy and…" the doctor flipped a switch and then a steady heart beat was heard, "there's the baby's heart beat. The heart beat doesn't sound off so he's just fine," the doctor smiled, "you and the baby seem to be very healthy Jenny."

"DiNozzo is so gonna have to pay up," Jessi and Sophia said in unison.

Later on that evening Jenny was in her study while Gibbs was making some late night coffee for him and tea for Jen. Sophia had already gone to bed and Jessi was like her parents staying up and reading a book in her room. Gibbs returned into the study and walked over to Jen's desk and sat her mug full of tea down then he took a sip of his coffee.

Jen looked up from her work, "Thank you, Jethro," which at the moment meant a million different reasons.

"You're welcome," she put her mug down and got up from her chair. She walked over to the fireplace which was where Gibbs was now standing looking at all the pictures from over the years. Some of Jessi. Some of Jen and him. Some of Sophia. Some of Jen and Sophia. And one taken recently of all four of them at a picnic Abby had put together though Jen couldn't keep some of her food down due to morning sickness but it was really fun besides that. She took the coffee mug from his hands and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "That was for giving us a second chance. Now our daughter is in our lives, we're going to have another baby. A boy, and for just loving me. I love you Jethro. More than you'll even know."

"I think I have a pretty good idea, Jen and I love you too. Though if Sophia hadn't come to my house that night and told me how that whole La Grenouille thing had done to you none of this would've happened and so I think you should thank Sophia for this."

"Neverless," she turned around and he wrapped his arms around her caressing her stomach and she leaned into him. She now had the perfect life and once her son was born it was going to be even greater because she was and always will be in her safe place, in Jethro's arms.

* * *

**A/N: That ends it this is like a month or so before How Far We've Come Starts. Please review. I really would love to hear your thoughts. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *


End file.
